


Apple Pie

by profound_bond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Teeny bit of angst, boyfriends being soft, but he also loves cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond
Summary: Something puts Dean off of his pie..





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote for my good friend [Misha_Gave_Me_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings) as she kindly asked for it :) 
> 
> Not beta’d so apologies if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> You can find me at [its-like-being-at-home](http://its-like-being-at-home.tumblr.com)

The bunker was loud and rambunctious, full of warm hearted people, not just your everyday run of the mill people, oh no, but a family. A family made by choice because not all family ends in blood. They were lucky in that sense, as they grew tired of losing their friends but the small group of people they met along the way through the years, had stuck with them through thick and thin and both of the boys couldn’t be anymore thankful and or grateful if they tried.

It was a late Sunday night and they’d all just finished their plate of burgers with a side of salad; thanks to Sam, that Dean had cooked up. Mary started clearing up the plates when Charlie chimed in, standing abruptly to lend her a hand. Dean chuckled lowly as Charlie gave him the finger. Sam shook his head, amused at their antics while Castiel looked on slightly confused at the two.

It was only when Charlie brought the pie in and sat it on the table that Dean shot straight up, fidgeting with excitement in his chair like a two year old.

“Thanks mom.” He adds hesitantly, smiling shyly at her.

Mary nods to him, opening her mouth so speak before shutting it. She looks around the table before clearing her throat nervously.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She pauses, biting her lip, gathering everyone’s attention.

“I can’t cook. I’m actually awful at it.” She side eyes Dean before continuing. “The apple pie you always used to eat as a kid, I bough at the store. I didn’t really have the heart to tell you when you where just a boy, and then I um died so it was just instantly forgotten about but I couldn’t keep it in any longer. I’m sorry.” She huffs, finally sitting back down in her seat.

She glances at Sam who looks nothing but mildly affected at the news. She starts to relax with a relived sigh when she notices Sam sending worried glances to his brother. Quickly glancing to Dean she notices he’s nothing but quiet, a tight fist wrapped around his fork. She shoots Sam a questionable look who shrugs in response.

Castiel who had watched the whole scene unfold, sat staring at Dean. Staring from his unreadable expression to his tight hold on his pie eating utensil. Before he has time to ask Dean if he was okay, Dean beats him to the punch.

“I’m not hungry.” He addresses the table, not making any form of eye contact before exiting the room. Castiel gets up to follow him swiftly, leaving no room for anyone to object. Charlie gasps looking to Sam in absolute shock. Sam sighs apprehensively, running a hand through his hair, while Mary’s eyes are glued to the table in embarrassment.

Dean slumps onto the kitchen chair, resting his elbows on the table for comfort but also stability for his head. Castiel joins him mere seconds later, sitting more calmly than Dean had. Castiel studies Dean’s face before hoisting himself up to head to the fridge. Castiel opens the fridge door, rummaging around inside before finally pulling out a beer. He walks back to Dean and places the bottle on the table in front of Deans face, in clear sight. Dean huffs a small laugh and grabs the bottle.

“Thanks Cas. I’m not mad it’s just a lot to take in you know?” He confides in Castiel, fiddling with the beer bottles label. “It just made me realise that all the memories in my head were just made up. Who knows if any of them were even real!” Dean spits out bitterly, popping the cap on the bottle to take a swig, for his ever drying mouth.

“Dean.” Castiel starts, moving towards Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I am sure your mother didn’t mean to tarnish those memories you have. She just simply felt like you deserved the truth.” Dean’s mouth twitches, slowly forming into a small smile. Turning to his right, Dean faces Castiel and soon that small smile morphs into a full on happy grin. Castiel returns the smile, his eyes twinkling from the kitchen light shining down on him. Dean takes Castiel’s hand in his, revelling at the smooth but also rough sensation of their skin rubbing together. Now standing face to face with his best friend, Dean bites his lip.

“I’m so happy you’re here buddy. You know just what to say when I need it.” Leaning closer, Dean entwines his fingers with Castiel’s, palm to palm, fingers brushing together, sliding into their allotted slots like they’ve done this a hundred times, before slowly resting into place next to each other.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean whispers, inching closer and closer until his lips finally meet Castiel’s in a sweet, tender, yet full of love, kiss. Breathing in the scent of one another, sandalwood with a touch of cinnamon and a sweet smelling spiced honey with hints of vanilla. Dean pulls away, making Castiel chase him, both with a blissed out, content expression gracing their faces. Chuckling giddily, they both surge in for another kiss, tasting and nibbling each other playfully, hands roaming for an anchor. It’s only when Castiel grants Dean access with his tongue that Castiel lets out a deep guttural moan, reminding them both of their surroundings, making them halt to a stop.

Smirking to himself, Dean lifts Castiel’s chin with his finger, placing one last peck on those soft lips he’s come to love. Trailing a hand down Castiel’s shoulder to the crook of his elbow, to eventually his hand, Dean entwines his fingers once again with Castiel’s.

“Now let’s go eat some pie!” Dean winks, pulling Castiel along with him in excitement. Leaving Castiel to do nothing but laugh fondly at Dean. His Dean.


End file.
